The Devil Himself
by lunarestings
Summary: "She was awed. She was stunned. She knew Igarashi Tora." ToraxOriginal Character. When Mizushima Tsuikiko arrived at Miyabigaoka High, she had intentions of getting an internship with a major company. Never did she expect for Igarashi Tora, heir to the biggest family in Japan, to become her friend, her rival, and something more.
1. The Devil Himself

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maid Sama! or any of its characters. I do own my OC_

* * *

**The Devil Himself**

Miyabigaoka High. One of the most elite schools in Japan. Miyabigaoka was home to extremely rich families and then some. The then some would be Mizushima Tsuikiko. If you're wondering how she got into this snotty school then she may as well shout in your ear canal with a megaphone screaming: "SCHOLARSHIP." She's worked her ass off to get into this school, including all-nighters, being a world class kiss up, numerous detentions from annoying her teachers with extra credit, and much, much more. Tsuikiko was top of her class for all of middle school which gained her the opportunity to get into what ever school she wanted. And she wanted Miyabigoak…badly. She had applied as a first year, but there was no spots available for an extra admission. She's almost one hundred percent sure than someone bought her spot. The reason she wanted to come to this school was not to be friends with the rich kids, but to work with them. All major companies turn to Miyabigaoka for students willing to take on an internship. It didn't matter what your grades were, if you became friends with someone of a mega cooperation, you were set. But, unfortunately for Tsukiko, she has no idea who goes to this school. There hasn't been much improvements to that statement. As a second year, everyone has been grouped into their respective friend circles and she's still wandering around looking for a place. Don't get her wrong, she have friends in class and stuff but she wouldn't hang out with them outside of school. Another unsuccessful day has come to a close as Tsuikiko shuffled out the main building.

"Hey, Maki," the president called out, "find out who she is." Igarashi Tora was watching the students file out of the campus when someone caught his eye. He leaned up against the window and watching her zoom through the gates.

Tsuikiko pushed her key into the lock with little grace and stepped into her empty apartment. She flipped the light switch and plopped her bag onto the table. She sighed. "If I graduate without getting an offer, I swear I will slit my throat," Tsuikiko mumbled. She turned on the T.V. while making her way to the creme velvet couch.

"The Igarashis have now monopolized the entire vehicle industry in a matter of months, buying out almost ever single manufacture in the the Northern Hemisphere. We have head of the Igarashi family, Nobutaka Igarashi, commenting on his wild achievement.

"I believe that our work is not finished yet," he began, "our success does not have a limit and will keep growing as the days go by. The Igarashis will not be satisfied until we conquer everything." You could she the sheer lust for power gleaming off his golden eyes. He didn't just need the power, he survived off of it. He survived off of it so much that he ate it for breakfast.

Tsuikiko reached for the remote to change the channel, when a familiar face came on. "Oh. My. God." She could recognize the elegant, but strong, features anywhere. His eyes were piercing into the camera, as if taunting the audience to challenge his family. She awed him. She was stunned. She knew Igarashi Tora.

Tsuikiko walked to school with some conservation. She never put any thought into the way that she walked or the way she held her self but today was different. The urge to impress was bubbling up from some unknown origin. She casually looked around and found no sight of the boy she saw the night before. Mood deflating, she headed to the lockers.

"I wonder who she's looking for." Tora was still observing her from his office perched above the school. He picked the file up off the desk. "Hm, Tsuikiko Mizushima. 16 years old, 5'4, 106 lbs, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, lives at Izumi Heights- Apartment 206, top of the class, and a spotless record." He looked up at Maki with confusion. "Why is there nothing under family or relations?"

Maki cocked his head to the side and softly said, "It seems to be that there are no records of her anywhere. I do apologize."

"Maki, you've known me long enough that you need to check everything, right?" His brows angled in confusion.

Maki continued, "I've checked hospital, dental, motorcycle insurance, her apartment agency, but it appears that everything has been paid off as confidential." Tora began to pull his wallet out of his slacks. "Keep your money, Tora. I've already tried."

"How much money could she had paid them that they would reject an Igarashi?!" Tora was dumbfounded. He was able to get on any other girl he was interested in, but not her. He cooled. Tora said in a calmed voice, "Fine. I'll just have to do it myself." He smirked and left the room.

Tsuikiko looked up from her Phycology textbook right when a boy with blonde hair and eyes to match waltzed into the classroom. He tapped on the teachers desk, turning his gaze in her direction. She straightened up I little higher and looked back down to her textbook. I shadow casted over her spread out worksheets. She turned her head towards the president. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her. "Hello, Miss Mizushima," he picked up her hand that wasn't holding a pencil and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "I was sent to retrieve you on the Headmaster's account, so if you will, please follow me." Tsuikiko knew right then and there that he played every girl like this. She took her time closing and arranging the papers crowding her desk. Tora's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He could tell she was testing him. "It is very urgent, Miss Mizushima," he said with a smile. She got up and without a word or glance towards him, walked out of the classroom. The cold glares of her female classmates pounded against her back. Tora gave a small bow to the class and another to the teacher. "I'm sorry to disturb your studies," he apologized and followed his new target. She walked in the opposite direction of the Headmaster's office and most importantly Tora's office. With a smirk, Tora called in Tsuikiko's direction, "Wrong way, idiot." Tsuikiko cam ego a came to a halt. She wanted a moment before she turned to face him. When he did, she was hit with his mischievous eye. She walked right past him, wordless as before. He grinned. "I made it clear that I was to escort you, Miss Mizushima," he said the name with a sort of mockery that could not be pin pointed to one syllable. She turned to face him. He had expected her to apologize or even come to him and hold him, but she stayed the same distance and made to effort to move her body or her mouth. What didn't surprise him was the absence of all of his expectations, but the absence of emotion in her eye. He grabbed her wrist in one fluent movement and pinned her against the wall. "You don't want to start that attitude with me," he whispered. She, quite frankly didn't give a shit.

She slipped out of his grasp with no struggle and continued walking towards the office. "Escort me then," she said it without turning around. She didn't like him and he liked that. It was something about participating in a ride that would soon turn into a roller coaster that made him follow her.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_I'd like to thank you all for reading the first chapter of my new story The Devil Himself . I noticed the lack of stories that had Tora as a main character and decided the best course of action was to write my own. I hope that you guys will continue reading my story and write reviews. The story will only get better with reader's criticism! I'm open to any ideas and plot twists that you guy may have in mind. This story will definitely have major character development and romance. There is a couple more key characters that I haven't introduced yet so read on. Updates at least every week!_


	2. The New Toy

_**Disclaimer**:_ _I don't own Maid Sama! or any of the characters from it. I own my OC and that is all_

* * *

Tora trailed behind Tsuikiko and a distance not entirely comfortable. He was a yard behind her, just watching. He liked way her skirt swung. The way her hair copied the motion. The way she would occasionally look back to make sure she was still being followed. He liked the challenge, not the girl. She broke the silence, "You know, this isn't really how an escort works." She turned around, but continued walking backwards. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. She wanted him to come after her. Like hell she was going to show it.

Tora snickered at how clueless she was, "I guess we don't have a full grasp on what an 'escort is."

Tsuikiko scoffed and turned back around. "Are you going to give directions or..?"

"Getting to escort you was just an excuse to speak to you, but you do really need an escort. Your sense of direction is appalling"

Her eyes flickered with surprised look that Tora didn't catch, "What's really appalling is that you decided to use that as a pick up." The evenness in her voice surprised her more than the insult.

He liked the game that they were playing. It made him even more interested. "Don't flatter yourself. I would never stoop so low." He was toying with her impression of him, "I wanted to know what a peasant was like and I appear to have come to the right person." He wanted to get a reaction out of her. He wanted to see her blood boil and burn him. The look in a furious girl's face is what he relished most.

Tsuikiko knew what she was about to say was the furthest from correct as it got, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. In a hushed, soft yet stinging voice she said, "You should've just gone to your father." He came to a stop. He was astounded by the nerve on her. He got her blood going, but it didn't exploded as it usually should. He wasn't hurt by the comment at all; he could care less about what people thought of his father. Tora was none the less intrigued with his new found target.

He closed the gap between them and whispered in her ear, "You're feisty, I like that."

Tsuikiko's gaze met Tora's, "Too bad I don't like you." She quickened her pace and walked up the stairs alone.

Tora stopped following her not because he was angry or annoyed, but he thought she might out-do him if he said anymore. One side of his mouth lifted into a devious grin.

Tsuikiko found her way to the Headmaster's office sooner or later and knocked twice. A deep voice emerged from the still shut door, "Come in." She slowly opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

"I have the understanding that you wanted to see me, sir," she said it in a demanding, but somehow respectful way.

"I don't have any plans to meet with a student today." He eyed her suspiciously

"The president sent me here, sir." She began to pick up that he wasn't just talking about the escort being an excuse, the whole meeting had been an excuse. She didn't want to awkwardly step out of his office saying that it wasn't her fault so she let the conversation continue.

The Headmaster sighed in disappointment, "Don't always believe what he says, miss. He plays a wicked game."

She nodded and took her leave. _That damned Igarashi. Having me embarrass myself in front of the Headmaster on my first week. Screw this kid. Forget working for his company, I'd rather glue the fuzz on tennis balls for a living. _Tsuikiko walked back to class with a small grudge now attached to her. She knew that Igarashi was bad news when it came to girls and she wasn't about to experience it fist hand.

The day ended with her teacher handing her test back. She didn't even bother to look at it. It would be the standard 100. She packed her things in her bag and walked down the lecture based room. She almost tripped on a step and heard a snicker. Her head jerked up. "What do you want, Igarashi?" She said the question with annoyance not afraid to be seen.

He walked towards her in a deathly slow manner with his hands in his slacks. He lightly grabbed her tie and looked into her eyes, "I want to play with you."

She had no reaction. Just remained perfectly still unless he released her. She didn't want to get involved with this guy in any shape or form. She held her eye contact with him and gave him the slowest, most agonizingly bored blink she could possibly think of.

He scowled and let go. She walked past him in an arrogant flip of her incredibly long hair and exited the room. Tora slammed his just rejected hand onto the table. His jaw was clenched in frustration. He ran the same hand through his hair and left.

Tsuikiko had no desire to be friends with an Igarashi. The Igarashis are known for leaving a path of destruction wherever they go. She took her helmet of the handle bars and fitted it on head. She swung one leg over her all black bike and started the engine. She managed to cause a scene after school everyday by the engine roaring. She didn't care. It got her noticed. She was about to dart out of the parking lot when a white limo pulled up beside her. She cut the engine and took off her helmet, shaking out her hair.

The window rolled down. "If you look that good taking anything else off, you might just have to put on a show," I winked as the sentence stopped.

Tsuikiko scoffed. She remained on her bike and with one eyebrow raised, stared at Igarashi. She wanted to be the one person who could shatter the composure he had up.

Not being able to hold the look any longer he started, "You need a ride?"

She motioned to her bike, "Are you stupid?" She said it with a chilling calmness. There was no rise or dip in her voice, just smooth words flowing, floating, and slapping Tora in the face.

"Let's go." He propped his elbow up on the window still and gave her the look of a challenger. If she didn't go, it would show she's scared of him. If she did go, it would show that she wanted him. Neither of those outcomes were true so she stayed motionless.

"We have food at my place."

"I'm in. Move over." She leaped from her bike and had her hand on the door by the end of the d. He laughed a low and teasing laugh that made a shiver go up her spine. She was nowhere near to being afraid of this guy, but he put her on edge. He put her on the edge of a cliff. He scooted over a good two inches which mad Tsuikiko cock her head in annoyance. She climbed over him and into the next seat over and made a thud when she sat.

Tora looked over, "Nice butt, by the way." Tsuikiko made a noise of utter disgust and looked out the window.

"I'm leaving my bike at the school for this, you now. If it gets stolen, you're buying me a new one," she threatened, "If not, I'm getting out." She looked at him with a cold, hard, demanding stare.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you want." She leaned back in her seat and looked straight ahead, chin held high. He wondered why she wasn't reacting to is harsh words and advances. "Uh, have we met before."

Her eyes widened. He recognized her. This would put an end to her reputation at Miyabigaoka. She covered it well. "Wow. You have so many toys that you don't even know which ones you play with."

He liked the bitterness rolled up in every sentence. He was going to have his way with her. He was going to change her and make her listen to every command he breathed. He would make her obey and be the good little girl he knew she could be. Tora looked at her out of the corner of his eye and realized she hasn't looked at him since they've gotten in the car. _So, she likes to play hard to get. It won't last long. _"I wonder how long you're going to keep this up, Tsuikiko," he taunted.

"I know, right? My patience for you is wearing quite thin." He noticed the distaste in her voice. He forgot all about the lust for her and was now genuinely curious where this passion was coming from.

"Why don't you like me?" He said it in a serious tone. He was the authority now and she could feel it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a straight answer."

"Is this too much of a shock? You're so used to having everyone beg at your feet that you don't like the fact that you're begging at mine." She looked at him right then and there. Her eyes were oblivion and showed no end. You could go inside and find nothing but ice blue surrounding you.

This was enough for Tora. He had been holding back for the whole limo ride. He placed a hand on her thigh. She acted like she didn't seem to care. She made no attempt to move it. Though, the lack of resist didn't show that she liked it, it showed that she was too disinterested to take him seriously. He was fed up. He was going to make her want him. He yanked her thigh so that she would be facing him. She let her head bob with the forceful movement. She teased, "Oh my, Tora. Don't be so forceful, I'm very delicate." She traced her fingers along the side of his draw and let her hand drop. He yanked her thigh again so that in slid towards him and her back hit the bottom of the seat. She realized that this wasn't a joke anymore. She could see the lust and rage in his eyes and he climbed on top of her and pinned her down. She kept cool and showed nothing in her eyes.

He leaned down and whispered in a hot breath, "Are you that much of a slut that you don't get aroused when I do this?"

She laughed. There wasn't anything seductive or response about it. She bit her lip and looked at him with chilling eyes. A silky whisper came off her lips, "Trust me, I'm quite sensitive," she caressed his cheek with her free hand, "but, you just don't do it for me." She gave a pitied smile and lightly tapped his chest as an instruction to get off of her. He retracted back into the seat. He didn't want to show his embarrassment. So instead, he held a nonchalant position and waited for the rest of the ride home.

"We're here, Mr. Igorashi," his driver called through the partition.

"C'mon, Tsuikiko." He held his hand out for her which she reluctantly took. She was greeted by a huge all glass house that spanned across acres. She looked up at him in question. "What do you think," he said with a smirk.

She looked back up at him. He was tall. Way too tall. He was probably 6'1 With an added two inches because of the hair. He was slenderly built with biceps you could see through the uniform. His eyes are what got her. They were golden with a amber sheen. "It's too small for an ego as big as yours," she said as she let her hand fall from his. She walked off in the direction of the front doors, not waiting for him. Igarashi Tora decided on the spot that he was going to make her life suck until she wanted him.

He followed her into the house and she was already laying on the couch with a can of Sprite in one hand and the remote on the other. She called out to him, "Hey, Igarashi, how do I leave the menu! I can't find the exit button." He proceeded to tower over her and grabbed her hands. He guided one of them to the exit button.

"It's. Right. Here," he said quietly so none of the maids could hear.

"Get off of me, Igarashi," she said in a haste. They spent another couple of hours watching reality T.V. while Tora did commentary on their 'horrid' outfits. She was positioned as far away on the couch as possible from him and he kept scooting closer. Tora knew that she wanted distance, but like he was going to allow that. Having enough, Tsuikiko spoke up, "Hey, Igarashi…," she turned towards him, "I'm going home. Give me a ride."

"Can't you walk? Why do I need to be your babysitter?" He looked at her with a roll of his eyes and an exhausted look.

"Fine. I'll take the bus." She didn't wait for Tora to react. She was gone.

He ran a hand through his hair and pointed at a maid with lazy eyes, "You…,get me a glass of wine."

* * *

**_A/.N._**

_Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading the second chapter to my new project. This will be a long ongoing project of mine. Thank you to **oreoinqwbu** for going out of her way to review my first chapter. Criticism is welcomed and if you guys want a better story, you need to tell me. I'm open to ideas and story archs that you guys may be thinking of. Again, please continue reading because there will be updates at least every week!_


	3. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Maid Sama! or any of its characters. I do own my OC_

* * *

Tsuikiko walked to the bus stop in a flustered pace. She hated the kid. She didn't want to be seen as another one of his toys. She didn't even want to be seen associated with him at all. Tsuikiko thought about her first encounter with him which was long before high school. She shook the thought away. Bright headlights neared her and came to a stop. She stepped up to the driver and reached in her back pocket. She dug into it, not finding her wallet, but a fifty dollar bill with a winky face drawn across the front. She clenched her teeth and shoved the bill back in her pocket. She smiled sweetly at the bus driver, "Um, it seems that I have left my wallet at home. My destination is only two or three stops away. Could you let me ride just for today?" She cocked her head to the side to intense the cuteness. The driver grunted and pulled the lever to shut the door. She smiled again, "Thank you." She walked towards an empty seat and angrily tossed her weight onto it. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Stupid rich kid," she mumbled to herself.

Tora took a swig of his wine and sat the glass back on the coffee table. He smirked, tossing the wallet in between his large hands. "I wondered if she's noticed yet," he said quietly.

Tsuikiko rammed the key into her apartment lock and shoved the door open. She threw her helmet onto the couch and fell beside it. She stared at the celing for a good while. 'Why does he have to involve me in his stupid games?' She thought to herself. She decided to drop the thought and turned on the T.V. The news channel was still on the screen from the previous night and had IGARASHI written in obnoxious white letters. She grumbled and changed the channel to the same channel her and Tora were watching an hour before.

The next day was a Saturday, as Tsuikiko rose from her couch. She had fallen asleep the night before with images of Igarashi Tora clouding her mind. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. She convinced herself to get up and made her way to her bedroom. She bent to pick of her slippers from the side of her bed. She pushed her feet into the cozy depths and walked back to the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She jumped onto the kitchen island and twisted off the cap. _Just my luck to have an Igarashi pick me up, but to have it be none other than the devil himself. _She let her feet swing as she started thinking about all the names that could be applied to Tora. She needed to get her mind off of that bastard and decided the best way to do it was to call her best friend, Yuka. She spotted her phone on the couch and walked towards it. She unlocked the iPhone and scrolled through her contacts. Yuka Kumori was first favorites. She tapped on the call button and bit her thumb nail in anticipation.

"Hello?" Said the voice through the phone.

"What are you up to today, biscuit head?" Tsuikiko teased.

"Nothing much. Just planning out my next murder. I possibly just came to a conclusion on who my victim should be," Yuki threatened back.

Tsuikiko laughed. "I'll be over there in like ten minutes."

"Okay, let me go load my gun," Yuki giggled back.

Tsuikiko ended the call with a smile, happy to be able so she the one person she trusted most. She wasn't going to go over there to rave about Tora, she might not even tell Yuki at all.

Yuki has been Tsuikiko's friend since her birth. They went to the same high school before Tsuikiko transfered and she missed her dearly. Yuki's parents were friends with Tsuikiko's father when it came to business so it was only a given that they would meet each other. Yuki immeadietly liked Tsuikiko and wanted to further their friendship. They still remain friends even after ups and downs in their parents business agreement.

Tsuikiko arrived at Yuki's house in less than ten minutes and banged on the door. "Hurry up. I can pick the lock," said Tsuikiko after waiting for more than two seconds. She wasn't very patient when it came to waiting.

"Didn't know you were so eager for your death," Yuki joked as she opened the door.

Tsuikiko let out her gorgeous laugh and stepped inside the large mansion. The entrance way was painted with creme color walls and deep mahogany furniture. A dark maroon carpet led further into the house and marked the residence with a classy aura. She took off her sneakers and walked up the stairs, looking back at Yuki.

"You coming?" She asked. Yuki laughed and followed her to her room.

Tsuikiko stayed at Yuki's house until the late hours of night. Looking at the clock, she rose from Yuki's bed, "I better get going. I have a test I have to study for."

"It's not like you need the studying, but I'll see you out." Yuki stood from her bed and opened the door for her. Tsuikiko nodded in thanks and walked down the wide stair case.

"Thanks for letting me come, Yuki," she said with her hand on the door knob.

"You still would've shown up, if I said no," Yuki laughed.

Tsuikiko gave her one final hug and left the mansion. She jogged down the driveway, putting her shivering hands in her sweatshirt pocket. She pulled her keys out of her back pocket and positioned herself on the bike. She plugged her keys into the ignition and pulled off the curb. She turned the bike, not into the direction of her apartment, but into that of the Igarashi house.

She parked her bike two houses (or mansions) down from Tora's. She wanted to wait this situation out till Monday at school, but realized she needed at least some money for the rest of the weekend. Her face met with the gates of the mansion as she pressed the intercom button, "I'm here to pick up something from Igarashi Tora," she spoke with confidence.

"Is he expecting you?" A deep voice replied. She pondered on the answer for a moment. "Yes, he has something of mine that I need for the weekend and I have no other way of contact with him."

"Very well." The large gates opened and allowed her access into the estate. She passed underneath the dark obsidian arch way that hung above the grand doors. She lifted her hand to knock, not before the door swung open.

A very smug Tora leaned against the door frame. "Couldn't get enough of me?" He grinned.

Tsuikiko held her hand out, "Wallet, Igarashi."

"Mine? It may be too heavy for you," his grin spread.

"I need that money to buy groceries and I'm running low on gas and my tolerance for you," she said, holding her hand out further.

"Oh, Tsuikiko, so impatient." He held up the wallet next to his face. Tsuikiko made a grab for it. "Eh, eh, eh. You owe me something."

"What the hell do I owe you? I just met you!" She raised her voice high enough to alert him she meant business. She wanted to get her wallet and be done with this guy for good.

"An apology," he stated. He said it with a voice that made her feel like an idiot for not realizing.

"For?" She said, pulling her hand back.

"You've insulted me numerous times without having anything to say after but another insult. I don't like to be insulted, Tsukiko." He gave her a taunting smile and a tilt of his head.

Tsuikiko snatched her wallet from his grasp when he was least expecting it and turned her back on him. Tora was surprised but kept his eyes steady.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tsuikiko," he sung. She turned her head far enough that he could see her profile. "I won't apologize to someone like you." She turned her head back to her direction and continued down the driveway, towards her bike.

Tora was having a difficult time with this one. She hasn't listened to him or obeyed any of what he's said. He shut the door with a smooth push of his hand. He walked back up the stairs with his fingers tip toeing along the banister. "She's going to regret that," he said with a smile.

Tsuikiko was back at her apartment with a sour taste in her mouth. "That Igarashi, thinking that he owns me," she spat. She lifted her can of soda to her mouth and took a gulp. "The apocalypse is going to hit before Igarashi Tora owns me." She shut the refrigerator door and stomped to her room. She slammed her can on the nightstand and flopped her back down on the bed. "Why does someone so good looking have to have a personality so ugly," she said reaching for her laptop. She went to Miyabigaoka's home page to look for her assignments and saw that the annual Winter Ball was next week. 'Just another way for rich people to flaunt themselves,' she thought.

She finished her calculous homework and shut her textbook. She closed her computer just as a text message alerted on her phone. She looked at the time displayed on the screen. _2:41 AM._ She unlocked her phone and stared at the text message that shined in her face. _Winter Ball. Be expecting a package. _Tsuikiko gawked at the screen for a long moment before it occurred to her who wrote that. "Igarashi will not take me to Winter Ball," she said throwing her phone back onto the mattress.

Sunday breezed by without another word from Igarashi besides that already haunting message. The next school day crept up on her and Monday had soon arrived. She brushed her silky, straight hair with a little too much force and stared at herself in the mirror. 'He will not get the best of you,' she encouraged herself in her head. She tossed the brush back in its drawer and slid it shut. She walked into the living room and picked her bag of the couch. She ruffled through it to make sure that she had all of the weekend homework and snapped it shut. She walked briskly to the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple and left the apartment, pulling her bag further up her shoulder. She locked her door behind her and took the elevator to the garage. She removed her bag from her shoulder and slung it over her body, ensuring it wouldn't fly off. She pulled the helmet from under her shoulder and positioned it over her head. She got on top of the bike determined to ignore Tora and started the engine, driving out of the garage.

Igarashi Tora watched her speed up the ramp and soar down the street. "Follow her," he instructed.

Tsuikiko slowed as she arrived at the school parking lot and parked her bike while stepping off of it. Her pure white blazer stopped flowing in the wind and stilled when she raised the helmet off her head. Other students watched the rumored badass take her keys from the ignition and drop them in her bag, heading for the school steps. Igarashi Tora hopped out of his limo, no later than when Tsuikiko entered the school. He fixed the collar of his blazer and was greeted my Maki handing him his files for the day.

"The festive committee running the Winter Ball needs your approval, President," Maki addressed him.

Tora took the file that Maki was handing to him and flipped through it. "I like the color theme, but not the center piece arrangements. The table clothes should be silk instead of velvet, the chairs should have swarovski crystals for the trim, and the servers for the night should be wearing grey ties, not white." He handed Maki back the file and stared back, straight ahead.

"All taken account for, President," Maki ended.

Once Maki walked in front of Tora and left him by himself, a horde of girls attacked Tora.

"Why haven't you contacted me yet, Tora?" One pleaded.

"My father wants to invite you over for dinner tonight," another one interrupted.

"Are you planning to take me to the Winter Ball, Tora," one flirtatiously asked.

Tora stopped walking and the girls silenced. He looked the girl in the eye and said with a cold tone, "No." He continued his way down the hall and towards the staircase, leading to his office.

Tsuikiko was bored out of her mind while listening in class. She was the only second year in the class, filled with third years. She only had English with the second years and that didn't give her enough time to inject herself into some stupid girl group. She tapped her pen on her notebook until the bell rang, signaling the end to this torture. She stood, gathering her stuff.

"Uh, Mizushima-san?" A voice called, getting her attention.

She straightened up. "Oh, Griffrin-sempai, what do you need?" She said with a smile.

Raito Griffrin was the heir to Griffrin Industries, a label that specialized in cosmetics and stationed in America. He is a third year that has attended Miyabigaoka since the beginning of high school and was graduating with flying colors.

Raito's hazel eyes came to met hers, "I was wondering if you were going to the Winter Ball with anyone. Or if you're even going."

Tsuikiko's eyes widened in surprise. She was silent for a good while. "I don't think that I'm free that evening. I'm sorry, Griffin-sempai," she apologized, bowing her head.

"Oh! Please don't feel bad. I just though that maybe you would like to go with someone." He shook his hands in attempt to make her feel better.

"Thank you for your offer, but I have to decline." She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart thump a bit harder.

"T-that's alright. See you tomorrow, Mizushima-san." He walked out of the room with a flushed face and towards the dining hall.

Tsuikiko smiled at the fact that he had made the try to ask her to the event. She started thinking about Raito on her way towards the dining hall. His hair was longish and was the color of chestnut. His hazel eyes had a tinge of gray souped up along with a list of other colors. He was shorter than Tora and more lankly built. She smacked her head, "Why am I comparing him to Igarashi."

She passed through the dining hall, avoiding any signs of the president. She walked into the narrow hallway that led through the bathrooms and stood in front of the vending machines. She pulled out a dollar twenty-five and the machine ate them. She pressed _E4. _The miniature bag of popcorn fell into the bottom compartment which she reached in. She straightened and opened the bag of popcorn, feeling a presence behind her. She turned to face whoever was leaning against the wall her back was against.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Tsuikiko," Tora said, huffing himself off the wall.

"I would've liked to keep it that way," she spat.

"You can't stray too far, I need to start keeping you on a leash," he said touching a piece of her hair.

She shrugged him off of her and walked down the hallway back to the rest of the students. "I'm not going to the Winter Ball with you."

"Oh, yes, you will," he said with a chilling voice.

"Give me one good reason why I should, Igarashi?" She turned and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You've put your efforts in to keep your life hidden, and I have nothing stopping me from reveling it."

Tsuikiko froze. Her breathe hitched and she let her arms come to her side. Tora knew he had just hit a nerve. He smiled in delight. She returned to her defensive stance and looked him in the eye. "Don't."

He saw her brick wall come down for a split second. He knew what he had against her and wasn't about to let it slip. "Try and stop me." He dropped the conversation and walked back to the group of girls waiting for him.

Tsuikiko staggered to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. 'He can't figure it out, I would be done. He would humiliate me,' she yelled in her head. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, gathering up her pride. She marched out that door regretting she ever got in that limo with Tora.

Raito spotted Tsuikiko walk out of the bathroom. She left the dining hall without scanning for her friends or anyone. She just left. His eyes followed her out of the entry way and his friends called him back to reality. Raito wasn't the only person to watch Tsuikiko leave the dining hall, Tora was also observing her every movement up until she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. He smirked and reverted his attention back to the girl who was playing with his finger tips and giggling. 'This is annoying,' he though to himself, 'what is so pleasurable about playing with my fingers.' He casually pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair. He had Tsuikiko trembling in the palm of his hand. He was prepared to search what Tsuikiko has hidden her whole life; her past.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_Hey readers! Thanks for reading the third installment of The Devil Himself. I have already written chapters four and five, and I'm editing them right now. I hope that you all will continue to read new chapters once they're published and to keep up with the updates. Follow my story to know when a new chapter comes out. If you have any ideas, feel free to private message me. Any criticism you have is welcomed in the review section. Again, thanks for reading!_

_~Luna Restings_


	4. Tension Thickens

**_D__isclaimer:_**_ I don't own Maid Sama! or any of its characters. I do own my OC_

* * *

The final bell rang and Tsuikiko rushed out of class. She wanted to avoid Tora as much as she could to save herself from anymore blackmail. The last thing she wanted Tora to do was dive deeper into her past than he already has. She didn't know how far back in her life he went, but knowing Tora, he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew what her hospital room number was. Tsuikiko's whole family has put their best efforts in to keep from another meeting with the Igarashis. She shivered at the thought of the whole school knowing more than she made apparent. She's gone through hell and back and some how survived.

Tora walked out of the school with his usual horde of girl surrounding him. He gave a small wave of his hand and entered the limo that Maki held open for him. "Has there been any progress with that Tsuikiko, Maki?" Tora questioned.

"I'm afraid not. Though, I have found out that Miss Mizushima lives alone in her apartment and has a Kumori as a friend," he paused waiting for Tora's reaction.

"Now, tell me how a girl with a unreputable name, like Mizushima, have a friend with a reputable name, like Kumori," he looked at Maki with a grin on his face.

"I have no knowledge of that, President," he said, bowing his head.

"Well than find out," he exclaimed while roughly yanking his seatbelt on.

Tsuikiko ducked into the car garage and rode up the elevator, thinking about all the possible things Tora could expose. She got up to the apartment and pulled the keys from her bag. 'If Igarashi even dares to do a background check on me, I will decapitate him,' she thought, not knowing that he already has. She walked into her small sanctuary of piece and went straight to her room. She slide the closet doors open and selected her outfit for the remaining day. She pulled a black tank top from the left, a neglected flannel that had fallen to the floor, a pair of light washed skinny jeans, and her high top black converse. She changed into her new attire and sat on her bed. She rolled the skinny jeans high enough that a sliver of skin showed above the cut of the sneakers. She exited her bedroom and left the apartment with her keys, her wallet, her phone, and heavy helmet in hand.

She rode about fifteen minutes until she arrived at her old high school. She saw the the balloons hung in an arch and parked to the right of it. She searched the crowd for her friend. "Oh…, Yuki! There you are," she frantically waved and rushed over to her friends side. "Gah, I never though I would find you." She huffed and puffed at her friends side, tired from all the wandering.

"You could've texted me to tell me you were here," Yuki said with a slight sense of pity.

"…uh yeah," she said scratching the back of her head.

"I don't remember inviting you to the Christmas Festival, Tsuikiko," Yuki said, narrowing her eyes. She poked Tsuikiko in the stomach.

"Who said I was here to see you? I came for Daichi," Tsukiko said with a wink. "Oh please. Sempai found you annoying, " Yuki rolled her eyes, "he's way out of your league. A prince like that is only fit for a princess like I," she said throwing her hair over her shoulder in an exaggerated movement.

"Hm, didn't seem that way in his love letter…," Tsuikiko said, skipping off to the cotton candy stand.

'What?! Come back here! Our conversation is not over. What love letter? Why didn't I get one?!" Yuki chased after her friend.

Tora pulled up to the scene of the Christmas Festival. "Why did I have to be invited to something so stupid," Tora asked himself. He stepped out of the limo and walked to the inflated archway. He took one look around the overly festive school yard and grunted in disgust. He strolled over to the decorated Christmas tree and stood below it. 'Miyabigaoka could do so much better,' he thought, softly kicking one of the lower ornaments. Tora heard whispers all around him.

"Is that who I think it is?!"

"Shh! He may hear you!"

"That's the president of Miyabigaoka, a real Igarashi," one squealed in excitement.

Tora smiled to himself. It wasn't unlikely that he would cause a scene at a school that was below his. He tried zoning in on the hushed words that the young girls were talking with, but instead heard the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard. He turned his head in the speakers direction with lightning speed.

"I'm going to keep eating your cotton candy until you cough up whatever happened between you and Daichi!" Yuki yelled.

"Mmmm, how about no?" Tsuikiko kept laughing at how desperate her friend was to find out Daichi's intentions with her.

Yuki stomped her feet in frustration. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She said pouting.

"At least now the feeling is mutual," Tsuikiko said, stuffing another bite of cotton candy in her mouth.

Yuki playfully smacked Tsuikiko on her arm and rolled eyes. Tsuikiko loved times like this. She absolutely loved how careless that Yuki could make her feel. When she was with Yuki, she had the ability to forget about all of her worries. Of course until her worries came and wrapped their hands around her waist.

Tsuikiko yelped and spun around. "Igarashi?" She exclaimed, "Why are you following me?"

"Funny 'cause I was just about to accuse you of the same act," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the dessert stand.

"Get away from me, you creep," Tsuikiko said pulling her friends wrist with her.

Tora swiftly stepped in front of the raging Tsuikiko and her clueless friends. "Excuse me, but may I have a word with Tsuikiko alone?" He said, looking at Yuki with his signature smile.

Yuki wordlessly nodded and watched her friend be tugged away.

Tora guided Tsuikiko around to the back of the school and into a restricted area, against her struggling.

He loosened his grip and she pulled her arm free. "What the hell do you want this time?," she said throwing her arms above her head.

He walked closer to her and glided his hands into his slacks. He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you could make a couple guesses."

He back her up into a tree and her spine hit the trunk with a noise. "Get away from me, Igarashi," she said with her voice cracking at the end.

"Oh no, I haven't frightened my little toy, have I?" He said lowering his face to her hers.

He grabbed both of her wrists and clamped them against the tree. Her breathing picked up. He forced his knee between her legs to stop the squirming she was giving him. She could feel the soft cashmere of his sweater brush against her bare collarbones. She turned her head to the right in an attempt to stop looking at him, but that only exposed her neck. He snickered and bent further down.

She swallowed. "Stop it, Igarashi," she said evenly.

His hot breathe tickled her neck, "I haven't even started yet." He lightly bit her soft skin and released her.

Tsuikiko slumped against the tree and slapped a hand to her neck. "You're sick." She glared at him before he put his hands back in his pockets and turned back to the festival.

"Then that makes you vile." He walked away from her, leaving her to think of all places she could punch Tora.

The rest of the week rolled by and the Winter Ball was tomorrow. Tsuikiko has successfully avoided Tora this whole time and is mentally patting herself on the back. Tsuikiko rubbed her hand on the spot that he nibbled on. 'Couldn't he have munched on another one of his toys,' she thought. She came to an abrupt stop in the middle of her living room and shoved her face into the couch. "DID I JUST REFER TO MYSELF AS HIS TOY?" She yelled, flopping around on the couch. She looked like a fish having muscle spasms. She slowly exhausted herself and hugged her knees to her chest. She pondered on why that perverted freak, who bears the name Tora, decided to pick on her. 'It can't possibly be 'cause he's attracted to me…,' she wondered. Blood rushed to her face. She grabbed a pillow of the couch and slammed her face into it. "Igarashi!" She screamed in a incoherent mess.

There was a ring at the door bell. Her breathing slowed as she approached the door. Her fingers pulled the cool, metal handle and swung the door open. There was a sleek, golden box sitting at her feet. She gasped. There was a black satin ribbon tied around it and it glistened in the moonlight. She hesitantly picked up the box and looked around the hallway. There wasn't a soul in sight. She shut the door and brought the box over to the dining table. She carefully undid the bow and lifted the cover off the box. There was sparkling wrapping paper layered around a soft rectangle. She peeled the paper back and was shocked to know what the cushiony figure was. It was silver and beautiful. She lifted the folded dress in front of her and examined the sleek attire. It was a long gown that reached the floor. The torso of the dress was tightly fitted and slowly reached the floor like curtains. It was one shouldered and was capped. The cap sleeve had a flood of diamonds and the end and faded away the further it got to the breast. The chiffon fell like waves when it hit the ground. Still in awe, Tsuikiko turned the dress around. The back made her jaw drop. There barely was a back to the dress. The dress was completely backless until it hit her tailbone and the cut of the deep v was outlined in more diamonds.

She couldn't take the glamour of the dress anymore. She sat down at one of the dinner chairs and lied the dress across her lap. A small shape caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She returned her attention to the box. A piece of hard paper was tipped out the edge of the box. She lifted it to her face. _I hope the back isn't too high- I. T._ She threw the card back onto the table and stood from the furniture. She delicately folded the dress and handled it back into the box. She ran both of her hands through her hair and sighed. She left the dining room and jumped onto her mattress. She flipped to face the ceiling. She bit her lip and rolled to her side in frustration. She grabbed a pillow from her head and wrapped her legs around it, not bothering with the sheets.

She awoke the next morning and momentarily forgot about last nights events. She overslept terribly and saw that it was five. She walked into her kitchen, but a twinkle of gold stopped her in her step. She shook her head. She choked the handle of the milk jug and chugged down its remains. She took another look at the box. Tsuikiko had three more hours to decide whether she was going to the ball and hasn't made a shift towards a side yet. She walked back to her bedroom and unplugged her phone from its charger. There were two messages waiting for her. She unlocked the phone and nearly puked up the milk she just swallowed. _Don't be late_, the first one read. _I'm not a patient man, _the second one threatened. She knew that if she didn't show up, he wouldn't blink an eye about leaving past untouched. He wanted her there and he was going to get what he wanted. She peeked at the clock. _5:19._ She sighed and made her way back to the kitchen, tucking the dress under her arm. She draped the dress over her duvet and looked it up and down again. She would have to step into that dreaded beauty by seven. She went to her bathroom and shut the door. She showered the longest shower of all time and dried her self. Time to get to work. She opened up the top drawer of the sink and marveled at what little makeup she owned. She picked a neutral, a dark brown, and a champagne eyeshadow from its spot. She angrily grabbed a brush from the cup to her right and started applying.

She put the finishing touches on the small black wing at the corner of her eye and placed the tube back on the sink. She opened up the third drawer and retrieved a tapered one inch curling wand. She plugged it into the outlet beside her and while waiting for it to heat up, she pulled her hair up into a smooth french twist. There was no frizz around the up do at all and she smiled at her handy work. The iron beeped when it heated to the temperature of three-hundred forty degrees and she carefully picked it up from the cool surface. She gave a soft curl to the hair framing her face that fell from the twist and set the iron down, turning it off. She stepped back from the mirror and looked at her face. She did admit she looked pretty, but the face didn't belong to her. She hated the foreign feeling of products plastered on her face and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked back to her room and halted when she saw the dress. She went to her desk and twisted the top of some old nude pink nail polish. She was surprisingly good at painting her nails, making no mistakes. She waited for them to dry with the breeze of her anxiety. She picked up the cap sleeve and admired it. She dropped it back onto her bed and started to undress. She shrugged her knit sweater off and pulled down the spandex that hugged her thighs. She raised the dress from its spot, once more, and held it lower to the ground. She put her feet in one at a time and shimmied it up the rest of the way. She popped her arm into the small sleeve at her left and brushed her hands over her stomach. She inhaled and looked up at the mirror hanging from her door. She blushed at herself. She looked expensive, like she was deserving of hanging around Igarashi. She looked down and her manicured nails and walked to her closet. She picked one of her only good pairs of shoes and looked at the clock again. _7:46._ She clumsily stepped into the living room and held onto the backside of the couch. She lifted her foot in an awkward angle and slid the black, closed toe stilettos onto her small feet. She rose from her uncomfortable position and grabbed her black clutch and was out the door.

She hauled a taxi and the driver petted her with his gaze. She felt the need to slap this guy across the cheek. She clamored into the back seat. "Miyabigaoka High, please," she said in annoyance.

"Y-yes, ma'am," the driver stuttered.

They arrived at Miyabigaoka with two minutes left. When they pulled into the parking lot, she felt a buzz from her clutch. She ignored it.

The driver said nothing and stared at Tsuikiko for a little longer than needed. "Oh, um, how much do I owe you?" She said looking up at the driver

"8.79, ma'am," he responded, flushing at her gaze.

She opened her wallet and got ten dollars from the center slot. She handed it to him, not wanting to leave the cab.

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your evening."

She climbed out of the cab and opened her clutch again. There was another message. _Don't make me wait, Tsuikiko_. She winced at his anger through the screen. She heard the classical music coming from the school and made her way up the steps. She hung a left, walked up the stairs, following the sound of the angelic sound and entered the exceedingly large ballroom that she never knew about. She felt so small in this room of big shots. She searched the crowd for the blonde hair that forced her, but failed to catch sight of it. Slowly, more and more people started noticing her presence and she twitched under their scrutiny. She walked towards one of the corners of the ballroom regretting that she came. When she picked her head up from her nervous hands, she saw a head of golden hair pop from the crowd. She took a breath and passed by her fellow classmates to Igarashi Tora.

Tora waved a small goodbye to one of the donors that he was talking to and lifted his water glass to his mouth. 'Where the hell is she? If she bailed on me, she has no idea what she's started,' he thought to himself. He still had his lips attached to the crystal glass and looked scanned the crowd. He turned his gaze to his right and saw the goddess approaching him. He sputtered his drink. He removed the backwashed water from his mouth and stared at Tsuikiko. "Damn," he muttered under his breathe. She finally was in arms reach of him and stood there with her hands in front of her.

"Hi," she said meekly.

Tora regained his demeanor and looked down at her. "Hello there, Miss Mizushima."

She dropped her eyes back to her hands. "Why did you force to come?" She said bravely.

He smirked at her shyness. "I like to play dress up with my dolls." He closed the distance and ran a hand down her naked back.

He sent goosebumps all over her body and she took a step away from him. "Don't touch me, Igarashi." A flamed burned in her eyes. Her attitude went from six year old to mother-in-law.

"Remember that you're mine and I can touch you whenever I please," he took another step and had her chin in between his thumb and index finger.

She forcefully changed her head direction so that she wouldn't be in contact with him. "I'm not your stupid, little toy," she hissed. She walked away from Igarashi and shielded herself with the crowd.

She drifted around the edge of the dance floor, careful to avoid the sight of bleached hair. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned, horrified.

"Mizushima-chan?" Raito looked her up and down, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, hello, Griffin-san," she replied with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to be here tonight."

She recently told Raito that she wasn't available for the night of the ball, but look at her now. She thought that it looks like that she indecently rejected Raito for sake of his dignity. She wants to explain to him that a crazy president is coming after her and had no choice but to come, but she keeps her mouth shut.

"Ah, it seems that my appointment has been moved to a later date, so I decided on coming," she looks up at him and gives him an apologetic smile.

His eyes warm to the excuse. "You better save a dance for me, Mizushima-chan," he jokes. He lifts her knuckles to his mouth and gives it a fluttering kiss.

She hears slow clapping behind her. She swings her head around, to face the noise. Tora is standing there with a smirk on his face and mischief swimming in his golden orbs.

"So, you and Griffin-san. That's an unexpected pairing." He stops in front of her and teases her with his eyes.

"What would you know about him? He would never talk to a devil like you." She lifts her head in pride and draws her lip in a straight line.

His eyes falter and he picks up right where he left off, "You think that I would talk to garbage like that? You must be delusional."

She rises to the bait. "You're the garbage in that analogy."

His laughs licks at her ears. "Come," he holds his hand out.

"I don't want to be infected with your ways." She crosses her arms and starts to walk away.

He grabs hold of her wrist and spins her to face him. He has her arm in between their chests and she is pressed against him. He kisses the tops of her fingers. Her other hand lays limply at her side. His fingers stroke the nape of her neck to the bottom of the cut out.

He looks into her big blue eyes, "Dance with me," he whispers.

He lowers their clutched hands to their side and holds her hand, but not intertwining their fingers. He drags her to the dance floor and pulls her against him again. He keeps hold of her hand and lifts the other to his shoulder. His hand slithers around her waist and is pressed against the small of her exposed back. He pulls her closer, not losing eye contact. Tsuikiko consumes a deep intake of air and lets out a shaky inhale, lowering her eyes to the floor. They sway at a steady pace as Tora leads the way. He says nothing and she can feel his grin against her hair.

He breaks the silence. "You can look at me, you know," he says snickering.

"You're too ugly to look at. I want to leave this place with my vision," she mumbles, not looking at him.

"I don't think I'm the ugly one," he says, brushing his thumb against her lower back.

She remains quiet and thinks about how comfortable they are. Her body fits perfectly in her grasp and she kicks her self-conscious repeatedly.

The song ends and she can't be excited enough to part. He releases her immediately and leaves the floor holding her wrist. He lets her go and says that he's going to go and get some drinks. She doesn't respond and she rubs one of her arms. 'Bastard…,' she thinks to herself.

Raito spots Tsuikiko from across the room and approaches her quickly. "Hey, Mizushima-chan! How are you liking it so far?"

She raises her head to him. She blushes, remembering his greeting. "It's fun."

"I had a question that I've been wanting to ask you," he says unsurely, "um, are you and…er…um the president together." He looks at her with hope in his eyes.

Tsuikiko is taken aback by the question. She has no idea what to say. Are they together? Surely, they aren't dating, but are they together? Of course not. What they hell is she thinking.

"No. I wouldn't even consider liking him, let alone being his girlfriend."

Raito lets out a sigh of relief. "I appreciate your answer, Mizushima-san." He shyly puts his hands in his dress pants.

"Well, are you enjoying your night," she says gesturing to him.

His face starts heating. "Yes, very much. Would you like to dance?" He hold out his hand to her.

Tsuikiko forgets all about Tora and takes his hand smiling. When they make it to the floor, the feeling around them is different then it was around Tora. The air around the previous couple was tense and sultry. The mood of this dance is happy and enjoyable. Tsuikiko giggles as Raito spins her away from him and reels her back in. They continue swaying against the old jazz music until it comes to a halt.

He jokingly bows. "Thank you for that lovely dance, Mizushima-chan."

"You are very welcome, Griffin-san." She curtseys in return.

She leaves the dance floor happier than when she arrived and is met by a cold, hard stare. She stops in her tracks. All air escapes her lungs.

"Come with me. Now," Tora orders.

Tsuikiko hears the amount of anger in his voice. She immediately walks towards him. She ashamed of herself, but then she realizes that there nothing to be ashamed of.

He roughly grabs her wrist. He tugs her behind him and pushes open two french doors at the back of the ballroom. The balcony is huge and made out of orange, shiny stone. The ground is concrete and there is a perfect view of the city surrounding them. She forgets the volcano that is erupting behind her, but is quickly reminded by the pull of her wrist.

"Why are you dancing with that type of scum?" He huskily presses.

"He asked me to," she says vaguely. She arches an eyebrow in irritation.

His nose twitches in angers. "I don't share my toys."

"I'm not your toy," she yells in frustration.

He shoves her into the wall. She gets the oxygen knocked out of her, but he manages not to hurt her one bit.

"What makes you think that you aren't?" He growls. He shoves his knee in between her legs and grips both of her wrists.

"I'm not yours to play with," she spits.

Tora bursts in a fury and crashes his lips into hers. He kisses her with such force that she is stunned and unable to move. She tries removing her body from the wall, but he forces her back into it. He raises both of her arms into the air, pinning them against the way causing her to gasp. He takes advantage of her surprise and his tongue enters her mouth. A whimper comes from the back of her throat as his tongue dominates hers. Her legs begin to weaken and she lets out a tiny moan and sends Tora into a frenzy. He releases her hands and pulls her hard against him, keeping his mouth on hers. Her arms grip onto his biceps for support and in resistance. One of his strong arms is wrapped around her waist and another is roaming her back. She gets a good grip on his shoulders and shoves him away from her, panting. Tora grins at her and wipes his thumb against his bottom lip.

"I can play with you whenever I want, Tsuikiko."

"You are insane, Igarashi," she huffs. She walks past him and into the calm ballroom and gathers her gown. She darts toward the exit and leaves Miyabigaoka and its president behind.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_Hey guys! This is a really long chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is the first steamy scene with Tora and Tsuikiko, but there is more to come. Leave a review on what you thought about this kiss scene and tell me what I need to work on. I tried to focus on how demanding Tora was during the kiss and show his controlling side. I would be delighted to know if that came through. Follow my story to know when updates come! Keep reading!_

_~Luna Restings_


	5. Set Up

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid Sama! or any of its character. I do own my OC_

* * *

Tsuikiko feels a hot ache in the back of her throat. She wants to cry, but that means that she'll lose to him and that's the last thing that she will allow. She still out of breath from the assault. She stops running when she makes it outside. The cool air ripples her dress around her. She sits on the steps of Tora's school and pushes her whispies behind her ears. "Oh god," she sighs. She runs her hands over and over her collarbones and bites her lip. She can feel the moisture travel to her eyelashes, but refuses to let them flow. She was going to leave this ball with one thing; dignity. She pushes herself of the stairs and tugs off her shoes. She smoothens out her dress and begins the long walk home. 'Igarashi does _not_ have the capability to weaken me,' she tells herself.

She hears honking behind her and jumps. She yelps in shock. "What?!"

A white BMW pulls up beside her. She finds herself go into fight-or-flight mode. 'If that's Igarashi, I'm plunging this heel into his eyes,' she thinks to herself. The window rolls down after an agonizing second and Raito looks up at her.

"Raito?" She relaxes.

"Why are you walking home? The ball isn't over." His voice holds concern and worry.

"Uh," she swallows, "I'm just…tired." She fakes a smiles and hides the heels behind her back.

"C'mon, Tsuikiko." He pats the seat beside him and pulls the handle so the door cracks open.

Tora said those words to her, only with command. Raito was practically asking her the favor. He wanted to drive her home and spend at least a little more of this night together. He spoke the words with a softness that Tora could never muster and she found her breath hitch.

She smiled at his kindness, "Thank you, Raito."

She pulls open the door and sits in the seat Raito made for her. She looks over at him, but finds him looking out the window. She cocks her head to the side. One of his elbows are propped on the armrest with his hand covering his mouth. The other is wrapped around his torso like a glove.

"Raito?" She scoots a bit closer to him and he scoots further away.

"Please, d-don't look at me," his voice pleads. His whole face is bright red and is burning up. The blood is boiling under his skin and flinches when she runs a hand through his hair. She giggles a small sound and returns to her normal positions and looks out her window.

Raito loses oxygen as he sees the girl's face illuminated my the moon. Her sharp features are smoother in the light and her hair looks like a dark shade of blue. Her dress is now teal and hands are folded over her tiny lap. A smile plays along her lips as she thinks about the boy sitting next to her, unaware that he's staring. He resists the urge to brush his hand across her cheek and release her hair from her twist. He ruffles a hand through his hair and sinks back into his seat and shakes his head with a grin

Tsuikiko's place isn't very far from the school, but the drive seems like a lifetime with the tension in the air. They pul up to the curb of one of the side entrances and Raito lets out an inhale he has been holding. "I'll walk you to you're apartment."

She looks down at her fiddling fingers and nods. She takes her clutch from beside her and Raito jumps from his seat to open her door for her. He offers a hand which she politely takes. He doesn't let go of her hand until they're standing on the doorstep.

"Um, thank you for the ride." Tsuikiko rocks back and forth on her heels.

"N-no problem." He can't make eye contact or else he'll blush.

She rummages around her clutch before pulling out her set of keys. She looks at him with a shy smile and pushes open the door to the dark home. She starts stepping inside, but turns around to face Raito. With speed, she gently pulls on his tie and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She releases immediately and takes safety by binding behind the door with her head peeking out.

"Thank you, Raito."

Raito's face flushes a deep shade of crimson and gives a small wave of two fingers, standing still, shocked. Her dimples flash and she slowly shuts the door.

"Why did I do that?" She grumbles, sliding down the door.

The next morning hold the same routine: get dressed, ride to school, avoid Tora, go to class. The first class has just ended and Tsukiko slams her textbooks closed. Tsuikiko remains in her seat for a while contemplating on last nights event. She slowly raises her head. "I need caffeine."

She pushes out of her chair exits school.

The cafe is small, clean, and modern. "I'll have a vanilla latte, please." She orders her drinks and melts into the upholstery. She pulls her phone from her bag and checks the time. A message was waiting for her. _Igarashi._ She buries her phone back into its pocket and takes deep breathes. The waitress carefully places her mug on the table and bids a hurried goodbye. The door of the cafe swings open and Tsuikiko's eyes flick over. A tall blonde girl struts in and removes her sunglasses.

'Don't I go to school with her?' Tsuikiko thinks to herself.

She shrugs and pays closer attention to the scolding liquid her mouth.

"Excuse me, but may I sit with you?"

Tsuikiko raises her eyes. The girl is standing above her with a gentle smile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure…" Tsuikiko places her mug down and cautiously watches the girl make her way to the seat across.'

The strange girl holds her head on her chin and smiles at Tsuikiko, saying nothing.

Tsuikiko blinks uncomfortably. "…can I help you with anything."

"Nothing in particular." The girl continues smiling.

Tsuikiko squirms under the stare. 'Another creep?' She thinks to herself.

"It seems you don't recognize me?" The girl cocks her head to the side and pouts.

"I'm afraid not." Tsuikiko says.

"Rain. International pop star, commercial model, main character on Nothing's Alright, face of Truly Cosmetics?!"

"Oh, I just thought your locker may have been close to mine." Tsuikiko twiddles her thumbs awkwardly.

Rain stared at the girl, amazed. The first thought that ran through her mind is that she might have not been the girl she's been looking for and turned out to be some homeless girl, the second thought was her fame was starting to decline, and the third was that this girl was plain stupid. "Tsuikiko, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're different than the other girls Tora's screwed with," Rain explains with that same smile.

"If you're here to ask me about that asshole, then ask a member of his fan club." Tsuikiko gets up and throws a couple of bills on the table.

"Well, it seems you're in no mood to talk about escaping his grasps, but whatever. See you on Monday." Rain laughs and leaves before Tsuikiko can barely mouth _what the fuck._

More boring weeks of school pass and the school gathers in the gym. There has just been an announcement for a mandatory assembly. Tsuikiko sits in a seat next to a large, dark, tanned, and quiet boy. He reminds her of herself somehow. She never sees him speak to anyone and has never raised his hand. Really, he hasn't talked at all. She has no idea what he sound like either. He had at least a good foot on her and she craned her head up to watch his upcoming reaction. She elbowed him. "Do you know what this is about?"

The boy looks down at Tsuikiko realizing she's talking to him. She resembles a puppy with her eyes staring up at him.

The boy cleared his throat. "I don't know." He said it in a manner to let her know not to talk to him.

They were both silent with the noise of the rich kids making it comfortable. She felt the silence grow sharper and elbowed him again. "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy stared and stared. Tsuikiko kept her eyes on him, forcing him to answer.

"…Shidehara." He sighed and crossed his arms.

A couple of seconds went by and Tsuikiko started up again, "And the rest?"

Annoyed he clicked his tongue and faced his whole body toward her, placings his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Shidehara Genji."

Tsuikiko prepared to offer him her name, but Satan appeared on stage. Numerous cheers from the crowd erupted and she growled in her mouth. She bit her lip and felt the urges of stabbing someone rush through her.

"Thank you all for appearing today. As you all know, I am Igarashi Tora, school president," he paused for effect, giving cue to clap, "I am here to announce exciting news for the upcoming school year."

Tsuikiko's ears perked up and she sunk back in her chair.

"We usually go to Chubu for a camping trip, but not this year." The crowd leaned in toward the speaker. "This year we are going to Okinawa for a whole week."

The whole gym screamed and girls already were pulling for their roommates. Tsuikiko rubbed her temples.

"This trip is for all third years and," his eyes scanned the gym, finding Tsuikiko," select second years."

A chill ran down Tsuikiko's spine. She began to think of all the nasty activities that Tora would set up for the trip, but smiled. This trip was not required. She could opt out of it. She could spend the week in normal second year classes and make friends without Tora bothering her. This was perfect.

"This is also worth some class credit. Those who are not to attend will most likely have their grade dropped."

Her mouth dropped up. Since when have field trips been mandatory?

A hand tapped her shoulder. "You going?"

She looked up and saw Genji.

"Of course. It's worth credit," she said through gritted teeth.

Genji pulled his hand back slowly and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_I'm so sorry that I've been away for basically a month. School started up again it was extremely stressful. I haven't posted on any of my other stories either, so I also apologize if you read those too. I hope your enjoyed this extremely short chapter and like the new character. There isn't much we know about him yet, but I have things in mind ;) Message or review me suggestions to how I should make his character. The original way I wanted to make him was kind of like a less dominate Tora, but that would be too similar. Is there a new love triangle? Square, perhaps? New Chapter should be up by next week cause I'm working on it. Write a review on what you thought and follow for more updates. Love you guys for sticking around!_

_~Luna Restings_


	6. And the Trip Begins

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid Sama! I do own my OCs_

* * *

The dreaded trip was creeping up on Tsuikiko. She wondered how she could make it out of the trip without ruining her grades. She could say she was too sick to go, but then she would also have to miss school for a whole week, ruining her spotless attendance. She finally come to the conclusion that there was no possible way to skip out on the annual hell.

She walked out of school with her head hung in anger mumbling inaudible cruses to her feet. Tsuikiko began thinking of all the problems that would come before her. She didn't even have a friend she could room with. She rode home a little faster that day.

She was emailed the schedule for the trip and scowled at the itinerary. She rubbed her face up and down in circulating motions to relieve stress. She sipped on the coffee beside her. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she thought.

The morning they left was too far sunny for Tsuikiko's liking. She covered her eyes while handing the bus driver her duffle bag. "It's too fucking sunny," she hissed.

She felt a familiar hand tap her shoulder. "Hey."

"What do you want?" She turned around with a dead look in her.

"Sit next to me." It wasn't a question.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Her attitude was different than usual. She was typically calmer and less snappy. This trip has her insides set aflame.

"You're alone." Genji lifted a brow, but nothing else moved. His expression was blank and gave no hints to what he was thinking.

Tsuikiko grunted in response turning away from him, walking to the doors. Genji stood still watching her pile in. She had one foot on the pavement and the other on the steps. She twisted her head around to look at him and gave a small flick of her neck. Genji took that as a yes and also got onto the bus.

The drive was silent between the too, just as the assembly. The whole bus was shaking with the noise the rest of the student body was making, but Genji remained unfazed. Tsuikiko had her headphones in and wanted to throw her body out the window.

"Go to sleep."

"Huh?" Tsuikiko removed the music from her ear and looked up at Genji.

"It will make the drive seem shorter."

She thought about what he said for a few moments, but started wrapping the wire around her phone. She put it underneath her thigh and closed her eyes.

However long into the drive, Tsuikiko's head fell against Genji's bicep. Genji felt a small thud and peered down at the sleeping beauty. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and let her be.

"Oi," Genji shook the petite girl awake, "We're here."

Tsuikiko's brows furrowed and she pressed further into Genji. "Shut up."

"Tsk." Genji poked her in the stomach and she roared to life.

"Gah," she glared at him, "Don't touch me."

Genji hunched over in his seat, ignoring the instructions the chaperone was yelling. "You slept on me for three hours."

"Oh…sorry." Tsuikiko looked away from Genji and raised her head above the other students. "Do you know when we find out our roommates?" She didn't look towards him.

"No."

"Ok. See you." Tsuikiko waved and walked ahead of Genji.

Genji sighed and went to retrieve his bags from the back

The whole class could feel the cool breeze on their skin. Tsuikiko honed in on the waves crashing on the shore. She opened her eyes when she heard a teacher calling out room assignments.

"Mizushima Tsuikiko and Labret Chrysanthemum, Room 32.

Tsuikiko didn't recognize the name and ran through the faces that she vaguely knew. She felt something lightly hit her back and saw Genji holding out her duffle bag to her with one hand.

"Thank you." She bowed and went to go and find Room 32.

The room wasn't all to difficult to find and was on the third floor. She assumed it would have a balcony and a nice view, because it was facing the ocean. She twisted the key and saw that a bag was already laying on one of the beds. Steam emerged from the bathroom with a girl rubbing her head with a towel.

"Rain?" Tsuikiko was all too confused.

Rain dropped the towel and scrambled to pick it back up. "Y-yeah."

Tsuikiko held up her room key. "I think you may have the wrong room."

Rain continued squeezing out the excess water and deeply sighed. "Labret Chrysanthemum is me. Rain is the stage name." Rain shut her eyes and waited for the outburst of laughter. It never came. She slowly opened one eye and saw Tsuikiko with a cocked head.

"Why would you choose Rain over Chrysanthemum? I think its a very pretty flower." Tsuikiko ended the conversation and hauled her bag onto the empty mattress.

Rain wasn't sure how to react. She gave a grunt, "Mm."

Tsuikiko sat on her bed and predicted the view accurately. The crash of the ocean waves could be heard from their room and the scent of salt wafted to her nose. She smiled a little and laid down closing her eyes. The surreal minutes ticked by and Rain didn't make a sound.

"You look stupid. Stop that."

Tsuikiko lazily opened her eyes at the voice. She didn't need to roll her head towards the door to discover who it was. Instead, she rolled her eyes. She removed her hands from behind her head and pushed herself up. "Piss off." She looked at Rain whose eyes were darting back and forth between the two. She caught Rain's sight.

"Uh, he has a master key. I didn't let him in," she held her hands up in defense. She snickered and skipped past Tora and out the door.

Tsuikiko rubbed her forehead in distress and stared at Tora, "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"I want more money and an insanely attractive super model to get with, but you can't provide me with that, can you?" He grinned and leaned against the door frame. He watched her chest rise up and down. The strip of skin that peeked up from the waist line of her sweats made him shift uncomfortably.

She was becoming more irritable by the second and leaned forward to leave the room. She snatched the key and her phone off the T.V. stand and marched to the door. She passed Tora and felt disgust creep up on her, "Tch."

When she was passing him, his hand came up and caressed the patch of stomach showing. His cold fingers dragged between her lounge pants and her tank top.

She jumped back at his touch and cleared her throat, "Don't do that."

He laughed his cold signature laugh and ran the same finger down her skinny arm. "I can do it when I please, wherever I please, and how I please. Don't get too cocky, Tsuikiko. I haven't forgotten about my promise."

Tsuikiko knew what that promise was. Her exposure was up for grabs and she slapped his hand away, "Thanks for the reminder, asshole."

She walked down the long hallway, just as she did when she first met. Tora crossed his arms and watched her hips sway and her hair swing and every other little movement. He remembered their first encounter and bit his lip.

"She's hotter in sweats," he said to reassure himself.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_I'm so sorry for the late chapter. My agency has been really hectic lately. But, I know you all hate excuses. I had some stuff written and decided that I owe it to you to post what I have so here it is. This chapter is pretty boring and it serves as an intro to a lot of things that are coming up. I already have a fairly stable plot that I'm standing to, but some might change. Thanks for reading again. Review, Follow, Favorite. _

_~ Luna Restings_


	7. How Intense will it Get?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid Sama! I do own my OCs_

* * *

Tsuikiko had images of all the horrid things that Tora could possibly do to her. She came up with the perfectly logical fantasy of the class beings on the beach and Tora drowning her or throwing a lobster at her face. While the adult moderators were giving instructions of the upcoming activities, she was stressing. Now, it wasn't very like Tsuikiko to stress out over something as trivial as this. A boy, a matter of fact. She was stressed out over her grades, the trip, and the weather that was 300 fucking degrees.

Tsuikiko shifted her weight between legs in the mass of other students. Her slouchy tee was tucked into high-waisted shorts and paired with a pair of flip flops. She looked among her fellow participants and noticed their useless, but high end clothing. Most were wearing Channel cardigans and Michael Kors flats with a Louis Vutton cross body bag slung over their chest. She automatically rolled her eyes. Tsuikiko was not poor in the very least, just found it futile to buy such items that would have no direct benefit to her. She found them to be excessive.

"I would like to invite you to now check the bulletin board in the dinning hall. Dismissed."

Tsuikiko put her thumbs in her pockets and strolled over to the board in no rush. Multiple trios of girls sped and pushed through the crowd while holding one another's hand, praying that they were in the same group.

She finally made it to the posted papers and scanned for her name. _Group D._ She decided not to waste time on finding out who else she knew of that was in the group and hurried to get out of the clump of overly excited bodies.

Dinner was simple. There was a large bowl of rice that was passed around the tables and you took what you could finish. Tsuikiko sat with strangers and stayed out of their conversations. The group seemed to know each other well and would casually try to get her to talk with failure following. The third years accepted the fact that their younger didn't want to get involved and only spoke to her when the food was being handed off to one another.

"How much rice do you want?"

She looked up at the face that asked her, "Probably half of what you have," pointing to her neighbor's portions.

He looked down at his plate and laughed. "Tiny stomach," he spoke to himself.

She nodded towards the plate, "Doubt you're gonna finish that."

"I can finish anything," he said, scooping up the rice onto her plate. "Jiro, by the way."

"Tsuikiko…what's your family name?"

She had always had a thing for last names. She felt that you could never start to know a person without knowing something as basic as their full name.

He handed the rice bowl to the girl across from him. "Well, what's yours?"

She wanted to tell him to answer first, but figured he wasn't going to give up. "Mizushima Tsuikiko."

He picked up his chopsticks and began eating the egg in front of him. "Chiro Jiro."

She smiled at the rhyme his name entailed and began to eat her own meal.

Once dinner was finished, her table bid goodbyes and she talked with the boy she now called Ji-Chi for a long time later. They hit it off pretty well. They mainly talked about him, since she doesn't open up to just anyone. He has a girlfriend who goes to an all girls school in Shibuya, his mother is the largest loan shark in Japan, he can do a backflip, and is a certified scuba instructor.

"So, what do you do?" He nudged her in the shoulder and pressed further. "You have to do at least something in this world of Miyabigaoka."

She thought of the risky events in her life that might slip and tucked them neatly away in the back of her mind. "I ride a motorcycle and I'm begin forced on this damned trip for a grade that I can't afford to drop."

She smiled the most cringe worthy smile she could muster.

Ji-Chi looked her in the eyes like he had advice to help her get through this week of struggles. After a moment of deep silence he spoke. "Rough."

Tsuikiko slapped him in the arm and slipped out from under the table.

He continued laughing at her agony and covered his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorr- ha." The laughing wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, I know. Go to bed, it's late," she gave a salute with two fingers in the air and went back to her room.

Tsuikiko was never to be categorized as a morning person. The sun was a toxin to her and made her cry on the inside. Rain shook her awake.

"Get up. We have the hike."

Tsuikiko clicked her tongue and switched sides on the bed.

"Wake the hell up," Rain commanded. Tsuikiko grumbled an insult in response.

Rain smacked her hand on the mattress multiple times and tore off her sheets. "What are you doing?!"

Tsuikiko rubbed her face. "Rolling away from my problems," she said as she turned.

Rain grabbed her ankles and yanked her out of bed. Tsuikiko tried bitting the girl like a piranha.

'I hate this,' Tsuikiko thought to herself. The rest of her class was bursting with excitement over the rainforest hike. The year spent time gathering into the groups they learned the night previous. Outside of the hotel, Groups A-I were clumped together or searching for their groups. Teachers held up colored signs with letters on them and were blowing their whistles, screaming out what group they led. She weaved through the bodies and found Ms. Nikazi. She was a friendly looking teacher usually, but today she looked pain to be around the students.

"Name?" She said, without lifting her face.

"Mizushima Tsuikiko." Tsuikiko spoke with little interest towards the teacher and scanned the crowd for Ji-Chi. She spotted his dark red hair and tried waving at him. He was eating a bun of some kind and was laughing with the group of friends that they ate dinner with the night before. He kept howling with the gang and nearly choked on his food, before picking his head up and seeing her.

She walked over to him and greeted the rest of the teens. They were welcoming and asked her if she had gone on any of the other trips Miyabigaoka provided.

"No, this is my first one," she answered.

They all laughed. "Then you haven't seen anything yet."

They walked away still laughing and Tsuikiko tried processing their words.

She turned to Ji-Chi, "What do they mean?"

He grabbed her wrist and hurried along with Group D, "You'll find out."

* * *

**_A.N._**

_It's been a while since I've posted a new chapter, but here it is. I know that this felt kind of like a filler chapter and I'm sorry. The class trip is just starting, so keep reading to find out how intense it can get. Favorite, Follow, Review_

_~Luna Restings_


End file.
